Sisi Lain Dirimu
by olicxka
Summary: Saat kita hanya bisa memendam semua rasa.. saat kita hanya bisa mengagumi tanpa berucap kata.. Saat semua hanya tersirat lewat tatap mata dan tangan yang saling bertaut.. Saat itulah kesempatan datang.. nikmatilah sebagaimana mestinya saja..


**Sisi Lain Dirimu**

Sore ini awan kelabu menggantung di langit, pertanda langit akan mencurahkan airnya. Yah, benar saja. Tak lama hujan turun deras. Matsuri, seorang gadis 17 tahun yang bersekolah dijenjang SMA baru saja pulang dari les. Semula dia ingin langsung pulang karena begitu lelahnya dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan diri di kasurnya yang nyaman. Namun, niat itu diurungkan berkat hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya. Ia tak mengira sore ini akan turun hujan padahal tadi pagi saja sang mentari bersinar begitu cerah. Oleh karena itu Matsuri tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan. Matsuri menuju sebuah halte sekedar untuk berteduh dari guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Ia melihat sekeliling. Di halte itu hanya ada dirinya dan seorang pemuda berjaket merah dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. Saat angin berhembus kencang, tudung jaket itupun tersingkap dan menampakkan kepala pemuda tadi. Betapa kagetnya saat ia mengetahuai siapa pemuda itu.

"I-itu kan…Akasuna ?!" ucapnya terkaget namun dengan suara lirih yang masih dapat didengar oleh pemuda bernama Akasuna tersebut.

"Hm ? Ya, ada apa ?" sembari menoleh, Akasuna berucap pada gadis bermata onyx itu.

"E-eh…ti-tidak apa-apa. Akasuna ke-kenapa belum pulang juga ?" Tanya Matsuri sambil tergagap. Betapa tidak, saat ini ia sedang berdua dengan orang yang dicintainya. Seorang pemuda yang merupakan ketua OSIS. Sosok yang cerdas, baik, dan begitu tampan. Mata hazelnya yang indah, mencerminkan ketenangan pemiliknya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, kulit putih salju yang mulus bak porselin dengan penampilan yang terkesan misterius namun membuatnya semakin keren.

Betapa banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Setiap ia lewat di koridor sekolah dia mendapatkan banyak surat cinta, bekal makanan yang dibuat sendiri oleh para gadis yang menggilaianya dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, apa yang dilakukan para gadis itu tidak berani dilakukan oleh Matsuri. Untuk menyapa dan bicara dengannya saja tidak berani meski mereka ini sekelas. Ia takut akan diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap saat menyapa Akasuna.

Akasuna terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Akasuna orang yang tidak berperasaan. Pernah suatu kali ada orang yang melihatnya membuang surat-surat cinta dari para gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Matsuri sering melihatnya membuang seluruh surat cinta itu ke keranjang sampah yang berada di kelas. Segala hal yang dilakukan para gadis itu nampak sia-sia. Ia juga terkesan anti social meski memiliki teman. Yap, Akasuna hanya punya beberapa teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Dan kini, ia sedang bersama pemuda itu, berbicara dengannya, bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Mengingat hal itu membuat Matsuri menjadi merona.

"Matsuri, apa kau sakit ? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau demam ?" Tanya Akasuna yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Matsuri. Dalam bicaranya tersirat kekhawatiran meski dari raut wajahnya, hal itu tidak begitu nampak.

"Eh ?! tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa, Akasuna" katanya sembari tersenyum dan menggeleng penuh semangat meski rona merah di wajahnya belum juga hilang.

"Kau yakin ?" ujarnya memastikan.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Tegas Matsuri sembari tersenyum.

Merekapun saling terdiam. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Disaat tenang seperti itu, tiba-tiba ada kilat yang diiringi suara petir memekakkan telinga. Seketika itu Matsuri terlonjak di tempat duduknya sembari memekik dan menutup telinganya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang meraih kedua tangannya yang menutupi telinganya dan menurunkannya lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah earphone yang memperdengarkan suatu lagu yang kini bergantian menyumpal telinganya.

"E-eh ?! A-Akasuna…"

"Sudah, pakai saja. Kau takut petir kan ?"

"A-aku ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pakai saja. Sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

"Tapi…" kata-katanya tidak sempat terselesaikan saat melihat Akasuna tersenyum. "Senyum yang indah" gumamnya dalam hati. Senyum yang teramat tulus dari Akasuna, dan baru kali ini ia melihat Akasuna tersenyum. Setahunya, Akasuna jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuatnya merona dan kehangatan pun mulai menyeruak dalam hatinya saat ini. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia ikut tersenyum. Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda, ia mulai membuka obrolan. Matsuri pun melepaskan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Em…Akasuna,"

"Ya ?" Respon pemuda berjaket merah di sebelahnya.

"Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau belum pulang ? Bukankah dari tadi siang sekolah sudah bubar ?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang ?"

"Aku tadi les bahasa jepang. Kau sendiri ?"

"Tadi ada rapat OSIS."

Keheningan pun mulai merayap kembali. Sepuluh menit kemudian, hujan mulai reda. Pemuda berjaket merah itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Eh ?!" Matsuri terkejut. Diapun menatap mata hazel itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Matsuri padanya, ia pun menjawab dengan ekspresi datar dan nada sakratik. "Hujan sudah mereda. Hari juga semakin gelap. Kau mau pulang atau menginap di sini ?"

"Aku mau pulang." Ia pun menerima uluran tangan pemuda bermata hazel itu.

"Ku antar kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian diwaktu seperti ini. Keluargamu pasti khawatir."

"Hu'um. Terimakasih banyak." Semburat merah hinggap di pipinya saat mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Hm." Jawab Akasuna dengan begitu singkat, padat namun ambigu.

Matsuri menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya sembari mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Rasanya gemuruh di dadanya siap meledak saat tangannya bergandengan dengan pemuda bermata hazel itu. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari tangan pemuda itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia akhirnya bisa meliha sisi lain dari sang pujaan hati. Sisi lain yang begitu hangat dan perhatian. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki di jalanan yang masih basah akibat guyuran hujan tadi. Nampak awan mulai berarak pergi dan menampakkan matahai terbenam dengan langit berwarna jingga kemerahan di ufuk sebelah barat **..**


End file.
